This invention relates to carriers for bottles and like containers having a neck and an associated circumferential projection and which carriers are of the type used to attach two or more such containers releasably together at their necks as a pack for ease of storage, transportation and display for sale, the carriers co-operating with the circumferential projections to retain the containers to the carriers.
Carriers of this type may be expected to fulfil a variety of requirements. As well as attaching a desired number of containers together as a pack, they will usually need to have sufficient strength to enable the pack of containers to be carried by the carrier, retain the containers in spaced apart relationship and contribute to the stability of the pack when stored or transported. It is desirable for the carriers to be attached effectively to the containers so that the containers cannot easily be detached unintentionally from the carriers and yet can be released from the carrier when required without undue difficulty. The carrier should also be sufficiently cheap to produce so as not to add significantly to the cost of the product being packaged.